Elementalist
Description Elemental Magician uses balanced combination of both melee attacks and magic and can become a deadly weapon on the battlefield. Of course, her staff attacks aren't astonishing, because her true weapons are spells. As a beginner magician, Sakura's using 3 skills, where are 5 elements combined. She can summon a burning rock, cause an earthquake, or deadly thunderstorm. Unlocking Elementalist is 1st job of Sakura and it doesn't need to be unlocked. Basic attacks * ZZZZZ - magically empowered staff combo attack. * ZZ> - throws enemies in the air using the power of wind. * ZZ< - creates a small shockwave around magician. * ZZ^ - summons a thunder in front of magician. * <<, >>, ^^ or vv - teleport (different than Arme's or Kyro's. Elementalist disappears in the portal and appears in distance of about 1 meter in the chosen direction). * (after teleport) Z - spins aruond and hits everything in range of staff. * ^ZZZ - jump attack (throws icicles at the ground). Skills Quotes *Let's see what you're made of! *Die in flames, as my friends did! *You're just annoying... *Outta my way, got better things to do. *Don't wanna hurt you... do I ? *畜生! (Damn!) *You deserved that. Skill Tree - Basic skills Combo attack *Staff Swing (Required:nothing) - Basic 5 combo attack. I'''nput: ZZZZZ''' *Magic Combo (Required:Staff Swing, LVL 14, SP:1) - Magic-based 5 combo. Elementalist makes the energy flow through his hands and shoot at his enemy at close distance. Input: ZZZZZ Utilizing combo *Thunder (Req.:nothing) - Summons a thunder that strikes the opponents. Input: ZZ^ *Thunder LV2 (Req.:Thunder, LVL7, SP:2) - Three lightnings strike, like large pillars of energy. Input: ZZ^^ Magic *Nothing *Elements (Required:LVL20, SP:3) - Allows Elementalist to change element power of a skill. Input: X Critical attack *Shockwave (Req:.nothing) - Creates a small shockwave around magician. Input: ZZ< *Groundshake (Req.: Shockwave, LVL 18, SP:1) - Shakes the floor within a large area around magician. Input: ZZ<< Critical attack (2) *Wind (Req.:nothing) - Throws enemies in the air using the power of wind. Input: ZZ> *Air Slap (Req.: Wind, LVL 17, SP:1) - Giant hand formed by wind hits enemies, sending them flying. Skill Tree - Special First Grade Skill *Firerock* (Req.:nothing) - Shoots a burning rock in front of approching enemies and hits every one in its range, until it crashes. **Firerock* LVL2 (Req.:Firerock, LVL 9, SP:1) - Magician can adjust the angle of shooting. Bullet is being dependent to gravity. **Firerock* LVL3 (Req.:FirerockLV2, LVL 23, SP:2) - Single meteor (Deep Impact like) falls in front of magician. *Leeching Arrow (Req.:Firerock, LVL 29, SP:2) - An arrow that leeches vital and mental energy from enemy. After impact, it changes into HP/MP recovering orb that exists for 5 seconds. Second Grade Skill *Earthquake (Req.:nothing) - Knocks enemies down, causing small damage during skill effect. **Earthquake LVL2 (Req.:Earthquake, LVL 15, SP:1) - Same effect, however stone spikes appear randomly on platforms. *Stone Pillars (Req.:Earthquake, LVL 29, SP:1) - Enemies are being pushed back by massive stone pillars appearing from under ground. Third Grade Skill *Thunderstorm (Req.:nothing) - Enemies are attacked by the wind, ice and lightnings at the same time (they can be knocked down, frozen or damaged). **Rain* (Req.: Thunderstorm, LVL 19, SP:1) - Magic rain falls on the ground. Causes multiple combo attacks. *Elemental Crash* (Req.:Thunderstorm, LVL 31, SP:2) - Magician crashes the ground with his staff causing big KA-BOOM! "*" - supports "Element Changing" function. Skill Tree - Shared Teleport *Portal (Req.:nothing) - Allows to teleport using the portal in any direction. Input: (double tap up, down, left or right) *Stable Portal (Req.:Portal, LVL 40, SP:2) - Allows to use portal even in the air. Input: (double tap up, down, left or right) Fighting *nothing *Balanced Fighting (Req.: LVL 20, SP:2) - Magician uses both staff and sword. Input: ZZZZZ Meditation *nothing *Focus (Req.: LVL 30, SP:1) - Allows to recover MP while standing still. Input: none *Greater Concentration (Req.:Focus, LVL 45, SP:2) - MP recovers even during movement but at lower rate. Defense *nothing *Mental Barrier (Req.: LVL 35, SP:3) - Projectiles make no harm at all, just bouncing off the shield. Doesn't work on Special Attacks.